nileonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Tips
Here be some tips. General Tips * Try to expand your wheat fields and your bakery before upgrading your palace. You need to have enough bread to feed the additional laborers the new palace will bring, or else you won't be able to use them. If you have a lot of spare bread, however, you can defer the expansion of your bakery and wheat fields a bit. * After you have your 6 pottery and 6 baskets for your first palace upgrade, you can pull the pottery and basket workers off and re-assign them to other places if you need more labor in other places (and you probably do!) * While you are waiting to accumulate enough bricks to build your exchange, stick any extra laborers on your lux item - your gold mine, emerald mine, tannery, etc. * Don't start building a shop for your luxury resource until you can buy or trade for the other luxury resource you need to produce the luxury good. For example, if you have henna, don't build a cosmetics shop until you get some kohl. Building it sooner is just a waste of time and bricks. (However, if your resource is leather or bronze, there is no need to wait, since your city already has all the resources it needs.) * Aim to build your exchange ASAP. Without the ability to trade, you will not be able to upgrade your buildings as many upgrades after level 3 require small amounts of a variety of lux items, only one of which you will be able to produce. The others must be traded for. * People along the Nile tend to be generous and if you are polite, people are willing to help you out with Starter Donations. ** However, an exchange is worthless if you have no cedar to build any ships with (you can still receive cedar without an exchange), and if you don't have any luxury resources to put on your the ship. You might want to wait until your palace reaches level 3 before building the exchange, since a larger workforce supports shipbuilding more easily. From Agamemnus: * I would suggest more market sales of your goods to get bread faster than just baking it. Also, check whether your quantity per offer is too high-- some might not want to buy large quantities even if the price is cheap. * Likewise check for cheap items on the market. When I was leveling my palaces I did not make enough baskets or pottery. I bought about half of it on the market for 3 or less. (I believe the bread opportunity cost would be 3.36) * Don't upgrade buildings you don't need to upgrade... you just might, ah say ah say juuuust maght, be producing too many lux goods for your needs... * Check for things you have too much of and don't need -- reduce your production of that good and try to trade off excess stock in the meantime. * Don't upgrade your palaces all at one time! Stagger your palace upgrades. * Most of all, take care of your bottlenecks or your bottlenecks will "take care" of you! From Amun Nefer: * Build your temple as soon as you get to level 6 or so; the 10% bonus will prove invaluable. * When possible, try to trade your sculptures or sandals for 1.25 of the luxury other goods. Remember, they cost two luxury materials and four regular. * When in doubt, consult the General Wall: don't worry; everyone is friendly there! It's also a great way to meet other players. Don't worry about the random conversations though, if you ask a question, it will be answered. From Speysider: * When trying to capture monuments, make sure that you have a large army force prepared beforehand. Trying to defeat bandits with little soldiers will do nothing to the bandit force. Try to have 50 of each to stand a good chance of getting the plot. * When you found your next city, an easy way of starting is to send 1000 of each good made to the city to give it a helping hand in starting. * Look for forum users and trade with them. If there are none or they are too far away from you, trade with players near you. They will want to trade for your luxury good. Only trade your luxury material if you do not have any luxury goods to trade. Category:Newbies